Love hurts
by Lexie Diamond
Summary: Hermione has always wanted Ron, but now Fred has sauntered into the picture, with his blue eyes and wavy hair. Mixture of Ootp and Hbp. The twins never left Hogwarts. Fremione and Hinny
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Allritey, this is my very first story, so please review and rate, and I'd love any

suggestions! :3 k,bye)

Disclaimer: Though I wish, anything you recognise is entirely J.K Rowlings. I just mixed it up a bit J

*Chapter one- Hermione*

Hermione took a deep breath through her nose and sighed. She loved the Burrow.

She loved the rich, homely smells that emitted from the kitchen. She loved the cosiness of the

fire and all the people talking inside. But most of all, she loved the people who stayed

there. Nearly everyone she loved best was there. Ron, Harry... Fred... Hermione froze,

startled. Where did that come from? She glanced over in his direction. Fred, George and

Mundungus were talking in a hurried fashion, coming to an abrupt halt as Harry wandered

over. Then Fred murmured something, and they all continued talking. Hermione frowned.

What was that about?

She was thinking it when a pair of finely manicured fingers clicked in front of her

face."Hellloooo? Am I talking to myself? Anyway, so when I was in the hall, talking to

Lavender, guess who comes walking over! Guess!" Ginny demanded, looking at Hermione

eagerly. Hermione sighed again. Ginny was getting on her nerves nowadays. Since she

had grown an interest in boys, her skirts and voice had gotten higher, and they were all

she could talk about. Hermione loved her to bits, but she wished they could go back to the

way they were. Without boys getting in the way. She glanced over at Ron. She watched as

he spoke animatedly, boasting about his new Prefect badge. She watched the smooth

curve of his neck, leading down his skinny body. Well, not so skinny anymore, she decided.

After a summer of Quidditch practice with his brothers, he had built up a nice chest, with

arms to go with it. She then looked up to his face. She had loved that face for many years.

The way his orange hair fell easily over his forehead, the way his nose was covered in

thousands of small freckles.

But something had changed over the summer. Every time she watched Ron lift

something or reach high for something as they cleaned Sirius' house, she imagined Fred

doing it. Every time he spoke, she imagined Fred saying it, the quirk in his lip when he

smiled, the crease between his eyebrows when he frowned...

Hermione stood up abruptly, Ginny trailing off mid-sentence. Hermione left quickly, her

stupid hair bouncing behind her. She couldn't stay in that room any longer, not with Fred

there. She couldn't be having these thoughts. She loved Ron! But maybe, he wasn't the

only guy in the world anymore...

(A/N So, did you guys like it?! Please review, its means the world to meJ )


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2 – Fred*

(A/N Hi guys! Thanks for reading the first chapterJ)

Fred Weasley watched as she left the room. A strange feeling dropped into his stomach as he watched Hermione storm out of the room. He didn't understand why. She was just Hermione, being Hermione. She was bossy, stubborn, hard-working, beautiful…

Fred cursed under his breath. He wasn't supposed to be thinking this. But he knew, deep down, that it was true, and no-one was able to deny it. She really had gotten more comfortable in her skin over the summer. Her lips were plumper, the constant frizz in her hair had died down and, as his wandering eyes had noticed, her hips and chest were definitely more defined.

He could never admit this, of course. Ron was in love with her, always had been. Ron wouldn't admit it either. But Fred had seen the lustful looks sent her way.

People were slowly leaving the sitting room, either Apparating or heading upstairs to their beds. Soon it was just him and George. George was smiling slyly at him. "What?" he snapped. George had that habit of acting like he knew something Fred didn't. "Nothing much. I just noticed your interest in our dear friend ." George drawled, mimicking Draco Malfoy. Fred rolled his eyes, stood up and stretched. He started to leave the room, but then George started talking in a voice that made Fred stop in his tracks. "Fred, it's a lost cause, you know that, right?" Fred sighed, hesitating. He should fake ignorance of the situation, but _that _was not an option. George knew him more than anyone else, more than himself. "I know, George." He said softly. "What other choice do I have?" He left the room quickly after that. He didn't want to see George's sympathetic expression. He didn't want to see the truth.

The truth was, he was in love with Hermione. Ever since she walked down the steps to the Yule Ball last year, in her gorgeous flowing dress, her recently shrunken teeth gleaming in the low candle-light, her arm hooked around Victor Krum's arm, he had never looked at her the same again. He had felt a pang of jealousy the time he saw Hermione with Viktor, her watching him with sickening admiration, every time he saw her watching Ron fervently as they practiced Quidditch in the back yard. In fact, she had missed the Quaffle many times from being distracted. He wished she would look at him that way.

Little did he know she was so far from the truth…


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3 – Hermione*

(A/N I'm going to right the next two chapters in the first person. I'll see which you guys prefer :3)

I crept out into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Subconsciously , I started to eye my chest. Was I big enough? Lavender Brown was huge, her back bent over her huge _boulders._ I sighed. Angelina wasn't that big, but she had a beautiful hourglass figure, with velvety dark skin… no wonder Fred preferred her to me…

Wait, _what?_ Had I just thought that? I dismissed it, smoothing my hair into a light braid behind my head, and tiptoed onto the winding landing. As I was nearing my bedroom, I bumped into a rock-hard chest. Warm, rough hands folded around my bare arms asI rocked backwards. I looked up into the glimmering eyes of Fred Weasley. He was startled, I could tell. After a long moment, but at the same time not long enough, he seemed to realise what kind of position we were in, and stepped back, awkwardly clearing his throat. Heat radiated off the places on my arms where his hands were. My cheeks were on fire. And of course, Fred noticed. "My presence makes you uncomfortable, Granger?" he smirked, leaning against the wall behind him. "No way, Weasley" I snapped, hating the way he not only spoke the truth, but he also reminded me of Malfoy. Fred's smirk, however, dropped. "Easy, 'Mione. It was a joke" he said, pushing off the wall. I felt awful. " No, Fred, I-" "S'okay, I get it" he said, brushing past me. He was so close, I could even smell him. His wavy hair smelled of apple shampoo and cinnamon. His cologne was subtle and light, somehow drawing me closer to him. He looked over at me questioningly. I dipped my hair forward, hiding my face. " Night, Fred" I whispered scurrying into my room. I heard him chuckle silently and his footsteps as he went into his room. I backed up against the door, breathing heavily. He probably thought I was an idiot now. I stopped suddenly. There was heaving breathing coming from my bed. And my wand sat abandoned on my locker. I opened my mouth to scream and –


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 – Hermione***

**(A/N Hi! Sorry these chapter are so freaking short, I have to keep switching between characters :( P.S Sorry if I dont update for a few hours, I gotta sleep)**

Ginny lunged forward and covered my mouth to muffle my screams. I smacked her hands away. "What the _hell_ Ginevra?! You can't just come into my room and scare me like that!" "Well, you just got up and walked away earlier! So, anyway, guess who came walking over! Gue-" "I don't know, who?" I said, fed up with the constant to and fro we had been doing. "Michael Corner!" she gasped. Even his name made her blush. I raised an eyebrow. Michael Corner was the biggest douchebag in 5th year. He had blond hair teased to the side, and blue eyes that sparkled knowingly. He was good-looking, even I couldn't deny it. But he was boasting constantly, insisting that nothing could beat Ravenclaw, even though Gryffindor had beaten them numerous times. However, being the girl that I was, curiosity got the better of me and I asked "And what, he asked you out?" I said doubtfully. He didn't run to girls. _Girls _ran to _him_. "What?! No! This was the last week before the summer holidays, and we wouldn't have seen him during the holidays. _That's_ why I'm so anxious to go back to school. What if he asks me out? And what about-" Bizarrely, she looked around and lowered her voice even further, "_Harry!_ What will he think? He might get jealous! 'Mione, what do I do?" she wailed, tossing her flaming hair behind her, " Ginny, you don't even know Michael will ask you out. And about Harry…" I trailed off. What did I say? That Harry wasn't interested at all? That he wouldn't feel jealous one bit? She already insisted that Harry liked her. It was obvious to me he wasn't. Wasn't it? I was never sure about Harry anymore. I was so worried. He was already mad at Ron and I. "… He'll be fine. Don't worry about Harry. And Gin? Remember what I told you last year. Play it cool around Harry." I said gently, resting my arm around her shoulder. No matter how annoying she got, she was still my best friend. "I will. And, Hermione?," "Yeah?" "Thanks." "No problem"


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 - Fred***

****(A/N I like this chapter ^_^)

I crept into my rooms and closed the door. I stumbled back against the wonky frame and closed my eyes. He had been this close to her. I could have touched her. I could smell her. She smelled of old books and raspberries. I savoured the smell, the ghost of it slipping around my head. On the other side of the door, there was a knocking. My heart stuttered. Maybe Hermione had come back. Maybe she wanted to apologise for her rude behaviour. Suddenly, there was a whisper at the other side of the door. "Fred?" the voice murmured hoarsely "It's me." I stepped back and flung the door open. To my disappointment and embarrassment, my twin stood at the door, raising an eyebrow and tapping his foot. "Have I come unexpectedly? It is my room too, y'know." George said snarkily, breezing past Fred and flopping onto his bed. He considered me for a moment, his mouth set in a line, then suddenly the corners of his mouth lifted and he grinned knowingly at me, setting me on edge. "What?" I snapped, hating his cocky looks and the fact that he could practically read my mind. "Freddie, your eyes are glazed and you're swaying on the spot. Your freckles are practically spelling Hermione." He said, still grinning. "_Will you shut up! _These walls are paper thin!" I groaned. George's expression softened." You know, Freddie," he said, pulling on his green pyjamas, me pulling on my identical blue ones "I've only seen you this much in love, and that was when you looked in the mirror for the first time" he said, sniggering loudly. Then he turned serious again. "Look, there's no point in going after her. I know I should be encouraging you, but, really, even if you guys _did_ get together, Ron would skin you alive. He loves her more than anyone, yet he's too much of a dork to ask her out. She _is _pretty though, I'll give you that. But she's a younger woman. Take my advice. Don't bother." He said, getting into bed. "'Night" he said, turning his back to me. "'Night" I said grudgingly, getting under the covers. He was right. Even if, for one bizarre reason, Hermione loved me back, Ron would disown me. He was the main reason I didn't march up to Hermione and declare my undying love for her. But that was just the thing. That wasn't the only reason. If he just asked Hermione out, his too-cool-to-care attitude would come crumbling around him. _Especially _if he asked out someone like Hermione. Dorky, a goody two shoes, bushy-haired, sexy nerd. But she was so much more than that. She was so smart, not only book smart, but street smart, she was funny, witty, mature and just fun to be around. She was so much fun to be around over the summer. Her smile lit up the room. She had brilliant jokes, and what's more, when Ron was showing off, she just rolled her eyes, and giggled at him. But, then his euphoria would come crashing down. She would gaze at Ron admiringly, ignoring Fred completely.

All the debating going on his head was making him sleepy, and his eyes started to droop. Suddenly, he was in an unfamiliar meadow. There was a buzz in the air, probably from the insects. The sun blared in my eyes. Then I saw her. Hermione, looking more beautiful than usual. She was in a skin- hugging dress, her brown hair calmed into loose waves. She came up close and wrapped her arms around my waist. She brought our mouths together, forcing my lips apart. Sparks burst behind my eyelids and I slowly brought my hands around her little hips. Then, out of nowhere, she started shrinking in my hands. When I opened my eyes, she was just the small, undeveloped 12 year old from 1st year. My whole family had appeared, shaking their heads in disgust. But the only face I saw was Ron's, his face contorted with rage and jealousy. He stormed up towards me and -


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 – Hermione***

(A/N Please review guysJ I love all the views, their like loadsa little hugs :D)

I was startled awake by a loud shout coming from one of the bedrooms. I rushed out to find that I wasn't the only one awakened. Ginny followed me out of the room, groggily rubbing her eyes, Harry was standing alert at his door frame, his wand ready. Ron was the same, though his eyes were drooping and his hair was sticking up in all directions. We exchanged a look, and cautiously edged toward the twins' door. Harry stepped up bravely, glancing back at me, and turned the handle. The scene that met us was NOT what I expected. Fred sat up in his bed, looking distressed and bewildered. Our eyes met and I knew I should have gone over to comfort him. But, surprisingly, he blushed and looked away. I was puzzled. I didn't have time to think about this, though, before Mrs and Mr Weasley bustled in and Mrs Weasley took Fred into her arms and rocked him gently. She never even had to ask. I felt a pang of jealousy. I had never had that kind of relationship with my parents. My parents didn't understand me. They didn't know when I was sad, happy, or mad. I had to tell them. I had watched Harry with . The love she obviously had for Harry and her family made my heart swell and deflate at the same time. Harry deserved a family. I knew that. He was a person who had the dependence of the world place heavily on his tiny shoulders when he was so young. was nearly his surrogate mother.

As I watched her with Fred, she noticed that Fred refused to look at me. He just looked at everyone else, smiling wearily. My stomach churned. What could I have done this time?

(A/N Sorry it's so short… I had to go to sleep, and I wanted to get it published todayJ )


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N Sorry I took so long guys... I was caught up :( ) *Chapter 7 - Fred* When I woke up, I had a thumping in my head. I stumbled out of my room and into the bathroom. I took one of Mum's headache potions and choked one back. The awful liquid was like slime in my throat. I stared into the mirror. I looked awful. I had bags the size of Percy's head under my eyes and my hair stuck up in all directions. Then the penny dropped. The dream. The amazing and terrible dream. I closed my eyes and remembered my dream. I remembered the feel of Hermione against me, our bodies moulded together. I could actually feel it, even though it wasn't real. Then I remembered how she shrunk, how everyone looked at me like I was something they picked off their shoes, how Ron's eyes blazed with fury, the pain of his fists, like flame in my bones. It wasn't actually pain, but the psychological pain was phenomenal. I remembered how I woke up, to George looking at me like he was scared of me. How everyone looked like I was suffering from a terrible illness. I couldn't look at Hermione or Ron. It would be too painful. I had to smile at everyone and pretend that it was okay. I was Funny Fred, not to be taken seriously. Only Mum understood. She nearly understood me as much as George. She just rocked me, telling me it was fine. I walked down the stairs. I was just in my boxers, but I guessed that no-one would be awake after me waking them up in the middle of the night. I was wrong. Standing, stirring a cup of tea, in a silk cornflower blue silk dressing gown, with her back to me, Hermione's bushy hair met me as I walked into the kitchen. She was singing quietly to herself. I strained to here what she was singing. It was an old muggle song. She had a sweet voice, not little girly, but nice and feminine. I was lost in her voice, then I realised that she would probably become very awkward if she turned around. I was just about to turn around to creep up the stairs ,but then she started to walk towards the kitchen table. I was frozen. She was in skimpy shorts and a camisole. I didn't notice her last night. Her pyjamas showed a lot her skin. She had lovely delicate milky skin. Her eyes were still on her book, her mouth singing her silly muggle song. I must have been breathing loudly, because her head snapped up. Her eyes widened. She dropped her book and her cup, the cup making a loud smash on the floor. There goes everyone's lie-in I thought. Hermione quickly tied up her gown, her face turning beetroot red. She got down on her knees and started to picked up her book and the shards of porcelain. "Don't do that, I'll get the mop." I said. I wiped up the tea and swept the shards into a bucket. Her book wasn't as easily fixed. Brown dotted the pages, some soaked right through. She gave a small moan of despair. Despite of everything, I couldn't help but stare at her. Blushing really did wonders for her. Even though her hair was so frizzy... I liked it. It suited her that way. She looked up, and smiled at me. My chest started to fizzle, and I found it hard to breath. Just then, a dark maroon blush creeped up her neck, and her eyes swivelled away from mine. Suddenly, I realised that I was still in my boxers. To make the situation less awkward, I leaned against the table and tried to play it cool. "I sense my presence is making you uncomfortable again, Ms. Bookworm" I said. She raised her eyebrow and walked over to make another cup of tea. "Not at all, -Dressed. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want tea?" She said, bending over to get another cup of tea from under the counter. She revealed alot of her ass in the process. Well, this is a change from last night I thought. She stood up again, with two mugs in her hands. She mixed the tea, and brought them over to the table. I sat down, and drank the tea. Hermione stayed stayed standing, watching the chickens outside. I was starting to get very uncomfortable, sitting in my jocks with the love of my life sitting standing a mere metre away. I drained the last of my tea and stood up. Hermione looked over and smirked. "Getting cold?" she said, her eyes laughing. She was playing me. Well, two could play at that game I thought, my competitiveness kicking in. "Nope. Just wondering in case you were getting too hot." I said triumphantly, throwing a wink in for good measure. Hermione rolled her eyes, but her face started to glow again. "In your dreams, Weasley. " she murmured, taking her cup into the kitchen. I smiled. I had definitely won. "Alas, I believe they it is in yours too" (A/N I hope you liked it. Sorry I took so long again :/ Please review. Much love xx)


	8. NOT EVEN PROPER CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

Okay guys, I just wanted to apologize for the hundreds of mitakes i made in the last few chapters. Even in chapter 7 it was pretty bad. Apologies :( Ill post another chapter tomorrow( i hope) Allright, that will be all :)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Hermione

I stumbled up the winding stairs in the Burrow, my cheeks still blushing furiously. _Why_ am I thinking like this? It's just Fred. He's like my brother! But it was a shock. He was _so_ well built. His abs jutted out sharply against his stomach. His arms had swollen dramatically as they reached his biceps. His hair was messily swept across his forehead, his eyes dull with sleep. There were bags under his eyes. _Probably from his late night_ I thought. I was such a fool. I had dropped my mug just because I had seen him in his boxers. I wrecked my new book and broke 's good mug! Adding to that, I had looked like a fool in front of Fred. I scolded myself quietly. And through it all, he had kept his cool. Maybe that was one of the things I had admired about him. So, I decided to calm down as well. I played him at his own game. He looked so good when he-

What?! Why am I thinking these things? It's just Fred! Gullible, loud, smart, hot Fred…

I shook my head and pulled on my jeans and V-neck jumper. I scraped my hair back into a high ponytail and spritzed perfume all over. We were only hanging around the Burrow today, but I'd be in close proximity to Ron a lot, and I wanted to impress.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron and Harry were talking at the table. I sat down next to them. Harry smiled at me and continued talking to Ron. Ron, however, refused to look at me, but remained adamantly focused on Harry. I was stunned. Ron usually greeted me warmly in the morning. Harry looked uncomfortable, but not surprised. _Wow, Harry is getting used to Ron's man-PMS,_ I thought, becoming upset at being left out. Harry stood up and went to get me a cup of tea. I, uncomfortable at being left alone with Ron, got up and said " Here I'll help you" I said, following him to the counter the counter. I bumped Harry's elbow with mine. " What's Ron's problem?" I said, my voice low for fear Ron would hear. I put a teabag into the bag and Harry poured the water into the mug. Water splashed up onto my face. "I don't really know" Harry sighed, using the hem of his shirt to dry my cheeks. " He's been weird for ages, 'specially 'round you, Hermione." Our eyes met. He dropped his hand and handed me my mug of tea. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that Ron was angry at me, because of my closeness with Harry. After Sirius had died last year, Harry had become withdrawn and sad. I had spent a lot of time with Harry when he came to the Burrow, staying up late, going for walks and just talking. It took a full month for Harry to open up about Sirius, to even just mention his name, according to his letters . We had grown close, but in a complete friendly way, more close to a sibling bond. Ron however, according to Harry, had seen it has much more. That had pushed a wedge between us. That's why he was acting weird.

Harry just shrugged and gestured for me to follow him to the table. That's when I actually saw him. Fred and George were sitting at the table, George was talking to Ron about going to the lake to swim. Fred was looking at Harry and me oddly. Harry's arm was gently bumping into mine as we walked over. We were suggestively close. I coughed and blushed. I didn't want to give off the wrong aura. I didn't want to give _anyone_ the wrong impression.

[A/N Thank you guys for reading! Please review! If i get at lest one more review ill post another chapter ;])


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Fred

I watched Hermione as she ate. My stomach was just cooling after bubbling furiously with jealousy. I watched how Harry had gently rubbed the water of Hermione's face, and then acted as if it was normal! I wonder what their friendship must be like if he can make such intimacy flippant. His stomach had showed as he lifted up his shirt. I nearly growled out loud at his well- toned body. How could I have been so stupid as to think that there was nothing but friendship between Harry and Hermione? The amount of time they spent together was incredible. To see them together…made me hate both Harry and Hermione. I didn't know why. Hermione wasn't doing anything wrong. She was attracted to Harry. And who wouldn't be. He was the Chosen One, the youngest Seeker in a century! Of course she liked him. Ginny did. Ron looked up to him. Even I had to admit that he was a nice, genuine guy. But I didn't like him that much. Not anymore. Even if I tried, he was still the one who ruined my chances with Hermione.

I watched Harry look at Ron as he lifted his tea mug. There was concern in his eyes. I glanced at Ron. He was refusing to look at Harry and Hermione. Instead, he spoke fast to George. "We could go down to the lake. "It would be great!" he said loudly, grinning slightly too wide. "It's so hot, and it would be so much fun!" "I'm up for it" Harry interjected "It would be fun" he added casually, glancing at Hermione. She looked startled to be included in the conversation. "Um, yeah... I guess so. But, guys, I have no swimsuit!" she said, blushing slightly. I suddenly had highly inappropriate thoughts of Hermione without a swimsuit. A blush worked its way up my neck and covered my face. I stood up and started to make tea. George knew what I was thinking. He chuckled and said jokingly, "Just go in the nude!" Harry roared with laughter, and even Ron managed a snicker. "I'll lend her one" came Ginny's voice. I whipped around. She was sitting beside Ron facing Harry. I hadn't heard her enter. She had a skill of sneaking up on people. "Easy" she added, leaning back on her chair." Al right," said George, rubbing his hands together, "It's settled. Meet down here at 1." He said, playing with Hermione's hair idly. She didn't seem to mind. Harry didn't either. _Well, that's odd. _I thought. I would have been annoyed a guy was playing with my girl. He was just trying to tick me off though.

It was working.

How come everyone was so…_comfortable…_ with her except me? I mean, Ron put his arm around her. And George now. Harry stood up "I'll get ready then, shall I?" he said awkwardly, stretching his arms over his head. His arms stood out impressively against his t-shirt. Before this summer, I had never even noticed these things. Harry had even changed in front of me after Quidditch, and he hadn't noticed. But Ginny had. She eyed Harry as he walked out, followed closely by Ron. Hermione left with Ginny when she strutted out. Soon it was me and George again. He simply laughed and walked out. He had planned this. He had planned for me to see Hermione in just a swimsuit. I both loved and hated him for it.

[A/N You likey? Next chapter is the lake scene ;]. Review with suggestions pwease ^_^]


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Hermione

I followed Ginny into our bedroom. She was smiling. She was going to see Harry half-naked.I was far from smiling. How could Harry laugh at me like that! I didn't mind Ron - that was usual for him. But it was still embarrassing. I couldn't even bear to look at Fred. He would probably think I'm a ho or something. Ginny walked over to her wardrobe and started rifling through the short mini skirts and low cut shirts. I sighed. I would be turning 17 in a couple of months. If I was of age, I could just Accio the swimsuit. Suddenly, Ginny straightened up, clutching a bundle of fabric in each hand. She threw me one, the red bundle. I straightened it out. Half of it dropped to the floor. I swallowed. A bikini. There was barely anything to it. The briefs were nearing a thong, and the top would barely cover me. I looked up. Ginny was staring at me. "Well," she said,looking slightly anxious, which is unusual for Ginny,"Are they okay?" They were lovely, they really were. But not on me. "Yes, there fine. Thanks, Gin" I lied, giving her a hug. She sighed and hugged me tighter. Then she snapped up "Wanna see mine?" She said eagerly, unrolling the black fabric. It was lovely, with little hearts and "Gorgeus" on the bum of the briefs. "Its beautiful" I said, pulling off my sweater. "Here, I'll get changed first, shall I?" I said, brushing past her to the bathroom. I pulled on the bikini and blinked in the grubby full length mirror. It wasn't too bad, I guessed. At least it covered my essentials. My boobs jutted out, nearly falling out of the bikini. At least my backside is covered I thought. But only just, and the fabric stuck to me like a vacuum. I sighed, and walked into the bedroom. Ginny stood in her own bikini, fiddling with the loose threads. I sighed. She hated that her family didn't have that much money. Her bikini had loose threads and was faded. It was still wonderful on her though. The black suited her red hair, and it showed off her slim frame brilliantly. "Ta da!" I said. She looked up, and grinned. I twirled. I made a motion for her to twirl as well. She turned sheepishly, and then started giggling. I started to laugh as well. Soon we were clutching our bare stomachs, our faces red. With all the depression and boys and Voldemort, it was good to find something to laugh about. I pulled on my stressed shorts and my flip flops. I didn't bother with a t-shirt. Ginny didn't wear anything else other than her flip flops and bikini, and she flounced boldly down the stairs. Ron and Harry were shoving each other and the twins. Ron was laughing, his white teeth shining. Harry's hair was mussed up more than usual. George was getting annoyed, and started kicking. Fred, though well built and would take them both down, was rolling his eyes and holding George back. I felt a rush of love for all of them. They were close to me like my family. Suddenly, they stopped when they heard us enter. Harry was staring at Ginny, his eyes wide. But the others weren't staring at Ginny. They were staring at...wait... what?! They were staring at me?! Their baby sister just strutted down the stairs half naked, and they stared at me? I was baffled and flattered at the same time. Their jaws were on their chests. Ron was blinking furiously, George was nearly laughing, and Fred was... blushing? Funny Fred, blushing? It was such a weird sight that I had to shake myself to stop staring. And what do I do? I blushed, my cheeks on fire. Ginny was fluttering her eyelashes at Harry. She was, of course, a Quidditch girl, and her biceps were strong and firm. She had a flat stomach. She could probably lift Harry easily. I have awful skinny arms and no upper body strength. George was the one to break the heavy silence. "Let's get going then, slow coaches!" he said, bounding out the door. Ginny followed suit, skipping out the door. Harry practically sprinted out the door after her. It was then Ron,Fred and me. Ron looked between Fred and I, smiled at me slightly, and ran out the door, bellowing,"Wait for me!" That stunned me. He had barely glanced at me before. Fred looked at me, then bowed low. "M'lady" I gawped at him, then caught on. I curtsied low,"M'lord" I said, in a posh accent. He straightened, grinned and presented me with his bent arm."Shall we?" he said. I held out my imaginary ruffled skirt and put my hand into the crook of his elbow. His arm was warm and muscly. "We shall"

[A/N Mwahaha ;) I lied! Sorry, this is the build up to the lake chapter. Im not really sure who's perspective to write the lake scene in :/ Review with who you think it should be? Please? Your support would mean so much!]


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Fred

We strolled down to the lake. My heart was pounding so hard, Hermione must have been able to hear Godric I wore a t-shirt, otherwise I'd be in close proximity with Hermione half-naked again. Hermione skipped along contently. I dared sneak a glance at her. Her boobs jumped up and down as she hopped along. I was glad she wore Ginny's old swimsuit. Not only was it tiny on her, she really looked lovely in it. She had a gorgeous figure. She wasn't muscles, or skin and bones. She was... Hermione. The curves suited her. Her chest was huge. Her butt was perfect. Suddenly, she turned her head towards me. I snapped my head away. "Fred?" I coughed. "Mmm?" " How come we've never been to this lake before?" she asked, squinting into the distance. "Well, we never knew it was here. Before you came, me and George were looking for some plants for some of our jo-" I stopped. I couldn't tell her about the jokes. George and I swore not to tell anyone. "Umm, soup. And we saw it. Well, we didn't see it. I fell in, and George had to haul me out." I said. Hermione looked uncomfortable, then burst out laughing. She unhooked her arm from mine, and covered her mouth with one hand and her stomach with the other. The sight of her laughing set me off, and soon we were holding onto one another for support. "Oh my God, Fred!" she said, wiping her eyes and wrapped her hand around my arm again. "What, ?" "You cluts!" she exclaimed, leaning into me for support. I grinned. "I know.I'm- Whoops!" I yelled, pushing Hermione to the ground. "FRED!" she shrieked. I dropped to my knees and started tickling her. She screamed again and started giggling. She crouched up, her knees up to her chest. Due to practice with George, I was a merciless master at tickling. She suddenly stayed very still, except for her chest, which started rising and falling quickly. Her breath came in short puffs. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she was very still. "Hermione?" I said. "Hermione!" I said, shaking her gently. She didn't respond. My brain was functioning very slowly, and my stomach started to twist. Then, I saw her shoulder twitch, and I was on my back. Her sharp fingers dug into my stomach and wriggled her fingers. I yelled, trying to get her to stop. Okay, I thought, She is the tickle master. Finally, I managed to push her off. She collapsed beside me. We lay in silence for what seemed to be hours. I had to restrain from grabbing her hand. There was a high pitched yell and Ginny came sprinting over. She was followed by a soaking Ron, his arms outstretched, obviously trying to hug her. I leapt up, but they were too busy to notice us. "Come on, Hermione" I said. She groaned and held out her hand. I rolled my eyes and helped her up. She tripped slightly and fell into me. She was so warm. She looked up at me. Her eyes were like melted chocolate. My heart started bumping against my chest. She felt it and chuckled slightly. A blush fell from my hair to my cheeks. I was so close to her. I could have kissed her. I leaned in slightly. Her eyes widened and she bounced back, whirling around and started towards the direction Ginny and Ron came from. I cursed under my breath and followed her. "Hermione! Hermione, wait!" I yelled. I couldn't see her through the long grass. Why had I done that?! Hermione mightn't have even known I liked her! She probably thought I was an idiot. I finally got to the lake clearing. George, Ginny and Ron stood on the edge of the lake, George holding Ginny's ankles, Ron grasping her wrists. She was screaming and wriggling, but they didn't give up. "READY, RON?" roared George over Ginny's shrieks. "ON 3!" bellowed Ron," 1...2..." They swung her one last time,"3!" he finished. They let go of Ginny. She soared through the air into the lake. Water splashed everywhere as she made contact with the lake. Ron and George punched the air and started laughing. Even I had to laugh when I saw Ginny's face when she came out of the water. She flipped off the boys, which only made them laugh harder. George heard me laughing and beckoned me over. I tore off my t-shirt and cannonballed into the lake. The water was freezing cold. "ARRRGGGH!" I , Harry and George laughed and applauded. Hermione came up in just her bikini. Ron blushed again and jumped into the lake. Droplets of water jumped up onto Hermione, and she shrieked. "That's FREEZING!" she cried. I caught Harry's eye. He nodded and grinned. I climbed out of the water, and Harry sneaked up behind her and hugged her from behind. I swallowed my envy and anger. Hermione looked shocked, then relaxed. "Harry, you are so cold!" She exclaimed. "It's not that bad, Hermione!" "I'm sure, Ha-" Harry suddenly lunged backward and flung Hermione's legs into the air. I grabbed her ankles. She suddenly realised what was going on, and started kicking her legs. "HARRY POTTER, FRED WEASLEY, LET ME DOWM THIS INSTANT!' she shrieked. "Okay, 'Mione" said Harry, and slid his hands down to her wrists. "Lets put her down, eh, Fred?" he grinned, and started swinging her. I copied. "I think we should, Harry." I replied. "I MEAN ON THE GROUND, YOU TWO PIECES OF SH-" she was cut off by her own screams as she soared through the air towards where Ginny was in the water. Ginny shrieked and moved out of the way. Hermione collided with the water. Harry raised his hand for a high-5. I slapped his hand back. Hermione didn't come up for around 20 seconds. Then, the surface of the water started to ripple, and her head emerged, spluttering and coughing. "HELP!" she screamed, pushing her hair out of her eyes, "I CAN'T SWIM!" she shrieked bobbing under the water again. I looked at everyone. Harry and Ron were set to jump in, but George of all people jumped in. He swam towards her, and pulled her onto his back as he swam back to the lake edge. Ron and Harry were on their knees, reaching out to grab Hermione off his back. "Someone needs to perform CPR!"

"Why can't you just do a spell, George, you're of age!"

"Because,Ronald, we do not know such a spell"

"GUYS! HERMIONE'S DYING HERE!"

"Okay, Harry, you do it."

"What?! Why me?"

"Because, you're her best friend."

"I'm here too!"

"No, Ron, you'd just snog the face off her." "No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"What about Ginny?"

"She doesn't know how"

"All right" Harry sighed and started pressing on Hermione's chest, counting to himself. Then, he pinched her nose and dived in. He started breathing into her mouth. He kept repeating the process. I turned away. Why couldn't it be me? I knew CPR as well. But I think her knew I might be the same as Ron. I would carried away. Suddenly,Hermione started spluttering and coughing up water. Harry helped her up onto her hands and knees to let the water out. He patted her back gently. He looked relieved. Surprisingly, I didn't feel jealous or angry. Harry really was her best friend. Nothing more. I was mad to think otherwise. She collapsed into his arms and started to sob. He raised his hand, gesturing three fingers. Slowly, he dropped one at a time. When his hand was a fist, Hermione pulled back and started pummelling his chest with her fists. Harry winced and tried to grab her wrists, but he was smirking as well. Hermione went mad. "OH, HARRY POTTER! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! THINK THIS IS FUNNY? DO YOU? I ALMOST DIED, AND YOU JUST START LAUGHING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! AND YOU LAUGH AT ME?" she shrieked, grabbing at his hair. He yelped and dived out of the way."Hermione! Please, wait a minute! I wasn't laughing at you! Honestly!" he said, grabbing her wrists again. Suddenly, she stopped, and whirled to face me. "AND YOU! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NO RIGHT, NO -" This time, I covered her mouth and ignore her biting and licking. "It was a joke,Hermione, lighten up! We didn't know you couldn't swim!" I said, worried in case she would start yelling again. To everyone's surprise, she slumped. "I know. I'm sorry." She turned to George and Harry, who was rubbing his chest. "Thanks George. Thanks and sorry Harry." "Thats fine" chirped George. Harry grunted and smiled. She hugged both of them and left with Ginny. Ron quickly followed after, putting his arm around Hermione. Harry nodded at me, patted George on the back and simply said; "Thanks" and followed the rest. George and I walked back in silence. He knew not to taunt me at this time.

[A/N FINALLY! :) I hope you liked it. Bit of a mess, but anyway. PLEASE review! It would mean the world :)]


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - George**

[ A/N Okay, thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! I was thinking of writing in someone else's perspective for a while, and I got the push I needed from arachnidsGrip88. Also, there might be a twist coming up. It may or may not be in this chapter. You'll have to see. ;)]

Fred and I trudged up to the Burrow. I preferred to stay quiet, and I guessed Fred did as well. We were all in shock from Hermione nearly drowning. I don't know why Fred didn't immediately jump in to save her. He was in love with her. But it wasn't just that. Fred was a people person. He should have dived in. He never lets anyone get hurt if he can help it.

We went through the back door and picked up the towels we had left there earlier. Fred dried himself quickly. He was only in the lake once and he had dried off mostly on the way home. I, on the other hand, was drenched. I wrapped the towel around my wait and dropped my trunks. Fred and I were the only ones here. Harry, Ron and the girls were upstairs. Fred went back outside and sat in the grass. I sighed. Fred was so sad. I didn't know why. He was spending his summer holidays with Hermione! I was trying my best to get him closer to her. I set up the trip to the lake, so he got to check out Hermione. I didn't know why I was trying. She wouldn't get with him. She loved Ron. Beside, after last summer, I couldn't let them get together. I wouldn't.

Ron and Ginny came down the stairs, arguing over who they thought would win the Quidditch League. Ron, of course, was insisting that the Chorley Cannons would win, whereas Ginny was telling him that the Holyhead Harpies would smash them. Ron had pulled on a t-shirt with a hippogriff on it, while Ginny had put on some weird dress. "Hi George. Where's Fred?" said Ginny, pouring a glass of pumpkin juice. "Yeah, he was acting really weird at the lake." said Ron. "Outside. He just wants time alone" I said, joining Ginny up on the counter. Just then, Harry and Hermione entered, their heads bowed together, discussing something. Something twanged inside me. Lately, they had been spending a lot together. Fred was getting really jealous. Though I hated to admit it, he wasn't the only one.

They suddenly stopped and looked up. They looked startled. Harry ran his hand through his hair. Hermione smiled warily. "Hi guys." she said. She had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on. "Hey. Where's Fred?" said Harry. He had a loose shirt on with some cropped khakis. "Outside" I repeated. Harry looked confused and cocked his head slightly. I shrugged a shoulder. There was no point in trying to explain Fred. Harry understood and leaned against the counter. Hermione poured herself a glass of water, which is stupid because she probably coughed up a gallon earlier. I suddenly realised I was just wearing a towel, and left to pull on some clothes. I didn't really care. These guys were like my family, except for Ron and Ginny, who were actually my family. I climbed the stairs and pulled on my clothes. Mum and Dad were visiting the Lovegoods, and Bill was in Gringotts, so we had the house to ourselves. I went back to the kitchen. Fred was back, still in his trunks, lounging against the sink. He was eating a chocolate frog that he found in Ron's room. Hermione was just beside him. Surprisingly, they both looked fine with it, if not comfortable. Everyone looked tired, so I decided to annoy Fred, "Let's play a game." I said, glancing at Fred to see his reaction. He narrowed his eyes, frowned and shook his head slightly. Hermione seemed unfazed and asked, "What game?" she asked, putting the glass in the sink. She jumped up onto the counter. I smirked at Harry, who looked alarmed. "Truth or dare" There was an universal groan. Except for one person. Someone who surprised me more than anyone. "C'mon, guys, it'll be fun" said Ron, straining to talk over everyone's moaning. Ginny stood up off the counter, and reached into the counter. She pulled down a bottle on Butterbeer. She drained it in a couple of gulps. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. She was that sneaky she could be drinking Firewhisky in her bedroom without us knowing. Just to rebel. She led the way into the sitting room. We plopped down in a circle, the empty bottle in the middle. "I'll control the bottle" said Ginny, leaning forward. Once everyone was settled, me between Ginny and Fred, she spun the bottle. It spun round in a blur. It crept round past Fred, then me, and came to rest on Ginny, the end pointing to Ron. "Top of the bottle dares," I said "C'mon, Gin." "Allritey, Ronny" she said slyly, resting back on her elbows. "How far have you gotten with a girl?" Ron blushed. "Umm…none" he said, blushing. Fred rocked his head back and laughed. Harry raised an eyebrow and said without any shame. "What's wrong with that?" Hermione looked at Harry. "Didn't you kiss Cho, Harry?" I looked at Harry in shock. I didn't know he kissed _anyone_. "Yeah, but still. It doesn't matter, does it? Lavender Brown will be snogging the face off him this year." He said lazily, leaning back slightly. He flicked his hair off his face. Ginny was staring at him in awe. I murmured in her ear, "Gin, you're drooling" She blushed and smacked my arm. Both Harry and Ron looked confused. "Huh? What about Lavender Brown?" Harry shoved Ron and told him not to think about it. "What about you, 'Mione?" said Fred suddenly. He was chewing on a piece of grass from outside. Hermione hesitated, then said, "Fourth" her hair covering her face. _Everyone's_ jaw dropped. We were all silent for a while. Fred was the first to talk. "You mean… a Home Run?" his voice was unnaturally high. "Who was it?" Ron said angrily. "It was just a summer fling…you wouldn't know him." she said, her face on fire. Hermione Granger, getting a Home Run? Fred and I had, of course. Well of course I had. And all five of us knew her "summer fling".

It was June last year. Hermione and I were in the sitting room in Grimmauld Place. Everyone had gone to bed. Hermione was drunk. She was upset about her parents fighting, so she had stolen the Firewhisky from Fred and I's room. I had come down for some water. She was swaying around the room, humming the waltz. She had the half drunken bottle of Mum's cooking sherry. Empty bottles littered the floor. She spotted me and hiccupped. "Freddie?" she said, squinting slightly. "No, George," I said, walking up to her, "Give me the sherry, 'Mione." I said, reaching for the bottle. "Nooo, stop Fred-d-die" she slurred, shoving me in the chest. "It's George," I said, picking up the empty bottles around her feet, "You have to sto-" I was interrupted by her diving to the ground and popping her head between my arms. She giggled and crossed her eyes. I had to smile at her. She burped. She smelled of a mixture of all different alcohols. Her face suddenly turned green. I hauled her to her feet and rushed her upstairs to the bathroom. I held back her hair as she threw up noisily into the bathroom. She wiped her mouth as tears streamed down her face. She stumbled up to the sink and brushed her teeth. She seemed to sober up a little. She looked into the mirror and groaned. She wiped her face and tucked her hair behind her ears. Our eyes met in the mirror. I shoved my hands awkwardly into my pockets. I had seen her in one her worst moments. She turned around, squinting slightly. "T-thanks Fre- George" she said, smiling warily. "It's okay," I said, pushing off the wall, "What are friends for, eh?" As I past her, I heard her murmur "Friends…" I was about to open the door, when she turned me around roughly and pushed me back against the door. I felt her hand against my waist as she locked the door behind me. The smell of alcohol had eased a bit. Now, her natural smell came through. The smell of books, obviously. But something else. Something…fruity. She lifted her hand and ran it through my hair. For some reason, it kind of turned me on. I knew it was wrong. She was –and _is_ – two years younger than me. "Hermione?" "Mmmhm?" "Ah…this..I have to go." I said, trying to unlock the door. I couldn't turn around, because I was wedged between Hermione and the door. She realised and backed away. "Ah, but George… do you want to?" she said slyly. I didn't. Hermione wasn't exactly ugly. She was kind, loyal, and smart. I'd be mad not to like her. But I couldn't take advantage of her like that. She was shy, innocent…without being full up with alcohol. Now, she was bold and forward. Now, I _really_ didn't want to leave. I walked forward towards her a couple of steps. She also walked forward. She looped her arms around my neck. I didn't pull away. I brought my hands to her waist. She leaned closer to me, hesitating just beyond my mouth. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to me. Her small mouth was soft, moving with mine. I knew she had kissed someone; she was too experienced for this to be her first time. I savoured her touch, her scent. It felt like a dream. Her hands crept up my shirt. She spread her hands, her silky hands roaming over my chest. A small growl formed in the back of my throat. She chuckled, "Easy there, tiger," she said, pulling my t-shirt over my head, "I mean no harm." Our eyes met, "I know." I said, softly. She launched herself at me again, this time she was more… heated, desperate. I unbuttoned her shirt quickly. She let go of me just so she could shrug off her shirt. She pulled back once again. "No string attached, George." she whispered, unhooking her bra. I nodded. "No strings attached."

We woke up curled together in the bath under loads of towels. Clothes were scattered all throughout the bathroom. I looked over at Hermione. She looked so peaceful. Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered and she opened her beautiful eyes. Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. She looked down at both of us. She stood up suddenly, wrapping a towel around herself. She started mumbling to herself, "Oh no, this is not good, this was a bad idea." I decided to step in, mostly because my feelings and ego was getting hurt. "I didn't think it was that bad. I thought it was quite good actually." I put my hands behind my head. She glared at me murderously, then winced. "Oh, George… my head!" she sat on the toilet and put her head in her hands. She suddenly snapped her head up. "George!" "What?!" "Were you safe?" she said, her eyes widening. "Of course! I'm not an idiot!" I snapped. Standing up, I pulled a towel around myself. Hermione stood up as well, and she stopped me. "Look, George, it was amazing last night! Yes, I remember." She said, responding to my shocked face. "Thank you." She reached up and pecked me on the mouth. I picked up my clothes and unlocked the door. As I was leaving, I turned around, "Me too. No problem, 'Mione. It's what I do best."

[A/N DUN DUN DUUUN! I told you there would be a twist! Please review and favourite! It means a lot! Btw 2000 VIEWS! YAY! I love you all! Merry late Christmas, and I hope you have a healthy, happy, and prosperous new year J x]


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 -Fred **

(A/N - Im SO sorry i havent been able to post sooner, but between school and my friends and family i havent been able to fit it in. I hope you like this, its kinda rushed, but enjoy :) ^_^

My heart was thumping. Hermione? Getting to fourth base? What?! She was too... Hermione. She was quiet, innocent, nerdy and different from any other girl i had ever met. I didn't think she would have it in her.

I looked over a George. His eyebrows were raised and he was sitting up straight. Ron looked like he was going to cry. Harry looked impressed but kinda pissed. Ginny looked baffled. That didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't have Hermione told Ginny before this?

Hermione kept her head down, her hair falling over her face. She looked like that girl from that Muggle film George and I saw in Muggle London. My stomach bubbled angrily. I wanted to punch her "summer fling". How dare he take her innocence so early?! Ginny coughed and leaned over to the bottle. "Okay," she said "Let's go again!" She twisted the bottle and it whizzed around. It seemed ages until it landed slowly on George, bottom facing Harry. George smiled, a slow, evil smile. Harry looked terrified. "Okay, Potter." said my twin, relaxing again. "Snog anyone in the group" "You didn't ask truth or dare!" exclaimed Harry, pleading with George with his eyes. "Are you forfeiting?" said George, twisting an imaginary moustache." In that case-" "OKAY! Okay, I'll do it!" yelped . "Wise move" I said, nodding. George's forfeits were cruel and merciless. And once you went in, you weren't out. "Once, as a forfeit, I was dared to propose to Angelina Johnson. Easy enough? No. I had to do it naked." There was a silence, and laughter erupted. Ginny and Hermione were leaning on each other for support, and Harry was lying on the ground. Ron was laughing half-heartedly. He was probably thinking of the dares George had given him.

George clapped his hands and yelled, "CMON HARRY" Harry sighed,and crawled over to Hermione and Ginny. He scratched the back of his neck, and looked up to the ceiling. He looked down, looked between the girls, and started to lean towards Hermione. I clenched my fists and winced, but she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. He changed tack and dived towards Ginny. They kissed, and Ginny's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She brought her hand to his face. They sort of entwined, oblivious to our presence. Hermione was smirking, joy in her eyes. I was happy for them, I really was, but it was so weird watching my little sister grow up.

I hadn't noticed Ron so far. He stormed up to the pair, ripped them apart and pulled Harry to his feet. He pulled his fist back to punch Harry, but Hermione jumped between them a screamed, "RON! IF YOU DARE TOUCH HARRY I WILL TELL YOUR MOTHER!" Everyone gasped, and Harry smiled gratefully at Hermione. Ron glared murderously at Harry. "Don't talk to me ever again. I mean it." He snapped, and stormed out of the room. George and Ginny followed him out. Harry, Hermione and I stood still in the room. Hermione and Harry were communicating silently. She raised an eyebrow, he shrugged, she gasped, he sighed. I hadn't seen a friendship like it. Eventually, I couldn't stand it. "What are we gonna do now? Ron hates Harry, Harry likes Ginny, Ginny hates Ron, Ron wants to protect Ginny. And all this is happening under one roof." Harry looked uncomfortable, but Hermione nodded. "It's a dilemma all right. But Harry, do NOT ignore Ginny, whatever you do. Explain the situation to her when Ron is gone." "Why don't you do it?" whined Harry," You're her best friend!" Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes and left without saying anything. Harry and I were left. He looked at me pleadingly. "No...NO! I'm not talking to her!" Harry grumbled and left into the garden. I heard him yelp as he encountered a gnome. I sighed and left upstairs. Ginny and Hermione were whispering in their room. I couldn't hear anything from Ron's room, but i could hear shuffling from George and I's room. I went in, and George was cleaning up the ingredients from our Nosebleed Nougats. He was thinking about something else though, I could tell.

I just stayed in the bedroom for the rest of the day. There wasn't much point doing anything else, as the house was so tense. When the rest of the family returned, we pretended nothing had happened. When night came, i went straight to bed. As i fell asleep, images of Hermione in her bathing suit drifted across my mind...

(A/N Tension... :O Please review your opinion, and what i should do next? Im thinking of putting some action in, so leave me some of the fruits of your imagination :) )


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Hermione

(A/N Again, sorry for the wait. BUT 4 AND A HALF THOUSAND VIEWS? I'm flattered ;D Thank you for your continued support, and thanks for your lovely reviews! Okay, proceed with your reading)

A loud "COCKADOODLEDOOOOOOO" woke me from my strange dream. Molly's rooster perched on the top of Arthur's old shed, and she was trying to get it down. My dream wasn't clear. The faces of the different Weasley's swam across my vision, portraying different emotions. I felt nauseous after.

I stumbled through to the bathroom, rubbing any "sleepy dust" remaining from my eyes. As I stood in the small glistening room, flashbacks of that night with George flew across my mind, but I shook them away. I dragged a comb through my knotted hair and threw it up in a high bun. I shuffled down the spiralling stairs and into the kitchen, tightening my robe around me. I did NOT need another embarrassing incident like yesterday. Harry stood in the kitchen, flicking through the _Daily Prophet. "_Morning," I said, making a cup of tea and grabbing a scone," How are you?" "Fine," Harry replied, not looking back at me "Anyone else up?" "No, just me" I watched as he quickly closed the newspaper and walked to the dining room. I knew it was because a picture of Sirius came up. Everywhere, people were sighing with relief as some of the Death Eaters rotted in Azkaban. But not Harry. Harry had to spend summer mourning. I went over and sat beside him. He just sighed and finally looked at me. "Life is crap, Hermione." He said simply, resting his elbows on the dining table. "I know Harry. We have to keep going though" I said, frowning. The ground was shaking, and soon the vase just beside Harry's head exploded.

Shards of porcelain erupted everywhere, and Harry bellowed. He dropped underneath the table, pulling his wand out from his pocket. I ran upstairs, screaming at everyone to get up, while a red flash zoomed past my calf. I grabbed my wand and shook Ginny awake.

" Wahh?" She groaned, before her eyes widened and she ducked beneath the covers. I turned around to see a tall Death Eater loom high above me, their wand raised. My wand had rolled under the bed. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Night night, Mudblood" said a deep voice," AVADA-" He froze, falling forward flat on his face. Ron stood panting behind him, his wand raised. I wriggled under the bed, coughing out dust bunnies. My hands roamed around like spiders, until my hand fell on my wand. Ginny leapt out of her bed, grabbing her wand before following me and Ron downstairs. Ron grabbed my hand and squeezed tight as we sprinted towards the kitchen. Fred and George fought back to back, slicing the air with their wands and filling the kitchen with bright flashes. Ron disarmed a masked Death Eater and Harry kicked him in the face as he fell. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. My breath huffed through my nose as I countered two Death Eaters. My pulse raced, and adrenaline thumped through my veins. Soon, we outnumbered them. Bellatrix Lestrange cackled, before Apparating out of the house. Any Death Eaters left followed.

I looked around the room. Fred was casting a spell to revive George, and he awoke, groaning. Ginny stood, shaken but otherwise unharmed. Harry and Ron were different, however. Ron was sitting on the table, resting his leg, which had a deep gash. He was trying to pick glass out of Harrys arm. Molly and Arthur stood looking at their collection of destroyed Muggle items. A small wheel raced in a circle before falling on it's side. Scorch marks covered the cupboards. Any unconscious Death Eaters had been moved by Bellatrix. I collapsed on the couch, and tears pricked my eyes. This attack was the first of many; it was a warning. Fred and George groggily repaired everything, and put them back on their rightful shelf. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I couldn't use our wands, so we tidied up the kitchen and made tea. I wrung out a warm cloth and went over to Ron and Harry. Harry winced and hissed as Ron pulled the endless amount of shards out of Harry's arm. I started to wipe the blood from Ron's leg. He looked up, surprised, but said nothing. I poured a drop of Muggle disinfectant from the cupboard. Ron cried out in surprise. "Shhh, keep going with Harry." I said, wrapping a bandage around his leg, and tying a neat bow. I washed their faces. As I made eye-contact with Ron, my heart fluttered. Ron stood up and stretched his leg. He gasped and wobbled. Harry caught him with his good arm, his other wrapped in a sling. He plopped down again on the chair. I sighed and went over to the twins. George was curled up in the foetal position, hugging his stomach. "He's was hit straight in the stomach," said Fred, walking over with two mugs of tea ," He's going to be like that for a while." He handed me a mug. I clutched it, my knuckles white. "Why? Why attack us?" I said to Fred. He dropped beside me, cross-legged, and sighed. "We're the biggest and oldest blood-traitor family in England. They're going to target us. And with a Muggle-born and the Boy Who Lived on board, that crazy-haired bitch is bound to aim for us." He said glumly. "Not saying it's your fault!" he added quickly. I sighed, relieved. Fred bent over George and patted him on the back. George simply groaned in response. I left and walked outside. A horrific scene met my eyes. Flowers were ripped from their beds. Pots were smashed and toppled over. The chickens looked shell-shocked, their feathers ruffled.

Molly and Arthur were huddled together, discussing in whispers. When they saw me approach they plastered a weak smile on their face and Molly opened her arms to me. I enveloped myself in her arms. She smelled like perfume, cooking and talcum powder. She was the typical mother, but could yell when she wanted to. "It'll be okay, Hermione," she said gently, "I've contacted the Order." Just as she said that, a swirling figure appeared over the Burrows protective boundary. They steadied themselves, and started walking towards the house.

(A/N Sorry to end like this, but I wanted to leave you guys YEARNING FOR MORE ;) It was a depressing chapter, but I thought I better include an actual plotline :D Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and favourite J )


End file.
